Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剑城京介) là một trong số 4 nhân vật chính của Inazuma Eleven GO. Cậu từng là đội trưởng của Kuro no Kishidan, còn bây giờ là một tiền đạo của Raimon (GO) và sau này là Raimon (Chrono Stone). Ngoại hình thumb|left|140px|Thường phục của TsurugiTsurugi khá cao và có mái tóc màu xanh dương đậm cùng đôi mắt màu cam.thumb|130px|Tsurugi hồi bé Kiểu tóc của cậu có nét giống với Reize. Trang phục thường của Tsurugi gồm một cái áo dài tay màu đỏ, một cái quần dài màu tím đậm, và một cái áo choàng màu tím. Khi mặc bộ đồng phục của Raimon, cậu cho cổ áo dựng đứng lên, giống như Gouenji Shuuya vậy. Tính cách thumb|141px|Tsurugi trong bộ áo khoác Raimon Lúc đầu, Tsurugi rất ghét bóng đá, nói rằng "bóng đá là một thứ lãng phí, không cần thiết". Ở tập 14, lí do của sự căm ghét này được tiết lộ. Lúc Tsurugi còn nhỏ, trong một lần chơi bóng đá cùng với anh cậu, Tsurugi Yuuichi, cậu gặp tai nạn và anh cậu đã cứu cậu, nhưng rồi Yuuichi đã bị thương nặng ở chân và không đi lại được cho đến giờ. Chính vì thế, Tsurugi mới trở nên ghét bóng đá như vậy. Tsurugi rất quân tâm đến anh mình, nên cậu đã quyết định gia nhập tổ chức Fifth Sector để có tiền cho Yuuichi làm phẫu thuật. Thế nhưng, đến tập 16, khi mà Raimon (GO) đang gặp khó khăn trước Teikoku (GO), thì Tsurugi đã quyết định chơi bóng đá "thực sự" và giúp Raimon đánh bại Teikoku. Từ đó, sự căm ghét mà Tsurugi dành cho bóng đá đã hoàn toàn biết mất, cậu trở nên đáng tin hơn và còn là một tiền đạo xuất sắc của Raimon (GO). Cốt truyện thumb|left|190px|Tsurugi trong tập 1Tsurugi xuất hiện lần đầu ở tập 1. Lúc đó, khi cậu vừa mới đánh bại cả đội Raimon GO (đội hình 2) chỉ bằng một chiêu thức, thì Matsukaze Tenma xuất hiện. Nực cười trước biểu hiện của Tenma, Tsurugi thách thức Tenma đấu với mình. Sau khi Tenma đã thấm mệt, Tsurugi định kết thúc cậu bằng chiêu thức đã đánh bại đội hình hai, Death Sword. Nhưng Tenma đã bất ngờ chặn được bóng bằng sức mạnh mới ngủ dậy của mình, làm Tsurugi rất ngạc nhiên. Sau đó, đội bóng Raimon (GO) cùng Shindou Takuto đến. Sau đó, Kuro no Kishidan, đội bóng của Tsurugi cũng xuất hiện và đấu một trận với Raimon. Tuy nhiên, sự chênh lệch giữa hai đội nhanh chóng lộ rõ, Raimon (GO) hoàn toàn không phải là đối thủ của Kuro no Kishidan. Kết thúc hiệp 1, tỉ số đã là 10-0. Sang hiệp 2, Tenma được cho vào để giúp Raimon. Sau khi thấy tốc độ dắt bóng của Tenma, Tsurugi đã quyết định sử dụng keshin của mình, Kensei Lancelot và dễ dàng đánh bại Tenma. Sau đó, Shindou Takuto đã bất ngờ sử dụng keshin của mình, Sousha Maestro, và cú sút của Tsurugi đã bị chặn lại. Trận đấu bị gián đoạn, Kuro no Kishidan rút lui sau khi thắng 13-0. Sau đó, Tsurugi được hiệu trưởng của Raimon cho phép gia nhập đội bóng, với tư cách là một "người quan sát" do Fifth Sector gửi đến Raimon. Shindou đành phải đưa bộ đồng phục cho Tsurugi, nhưng cậu đã thản nhiên hất nó đi, làm Shindou rất tức giận và suýt nữa là gây ra xô xát nếu Sangoku Taichi không kịp thời ngăn chặn. Trong trận đấu với Eito, Tsurugi rất ngạc nhiên trước hành động bất ngờ của Shindou, và cậu bắt đầu có sự chú ý đặc biệt đối với Matsukaze Tenma. Ngày hôm sau, tất cả mọi người, kể cả Tsurugi, đều ngạc nhiên khi biết huấn luyện viên mới lại chính là Endou Mamoru, thủ môn huyền thoại của nước Nhật. Tsurugi rất bực mình trước câu nói của Endou, nên cậu đã tiến đến và sử dụng cú đá của mình, Death Sword để sút thẳng đến Endou. Tuy nhiên, thay vì chặn trái bóng, Endou chỉ thản nhiên nghiêng đầu sang và để cho cú sút của Tsurugi vào lưới. Sau đó, trong trận đấu với Tengawara, khi mà Shindou đang chuẩn bị tấn công, Tsurugi đã nghĩ thầm rằng "nếu không phải là SEED thì sẽ không bao giờ hoàn thiện được một Keshin". Cho nên, cậu đã ngỡ ngàng khi thấy Shindou sử dụng keshin của mình và ghi được bàn ấn định tỉ số cho Raimon (GO), và còn nói Shindou là đồ ngốc. Tsurugi đến thăm anh trai mình ở bệnh viện vào tập 11. Đây là lúc mà lí do của sự căm ghét bóng đá của Tsurugi được tiết lộ: khi cậu còn nhỏ, anh trai cậu, Tsurugi Yuuichi đã cứu sống cậu lúc cậu sắp sửa té từ trên cây xuống đất, nhưng cũng vì thế mà chân của Yuuichi đã bị thương nặng.thumb|185px|Yuuichi cứu Kyousuke Từ ngày đó trở đi, Tsurugi luôn thăm anh mình ở bện viện mỗi ngày. Ishido Shuuji cho gọi cậu và nói rằng anh cậu sẽ được chữa trị nếu cậu khiến cho Raimon thua. Vì thế, Tsurugi đã xin phép Endou cho cậu được tham gia trận đấu kế tiếp, làm tất cả mọi người đều ngạc nhiên, và Minamisawa quyết định rời bỏ đội bóng. Trong trận đấu kế tiếp giữa Raimon và Mannouzaka, Tsurugi đã làm 1 việc không ai ngờ trước: sút một bàn phản lưới nhà ngay khi trận đấu vừa mới bắt đầu. Cậu nói với Tenma và Shindou rằng cậu sẽ tự tay tiêu diệt Raimon. Tuy vậy, sau khi phát hiện ra ý đồ nguy hiểm của Mannouzaka, Tsurugi bỗng thay đổi quyết định và ghi một bàn gỡ hòa bất ngờ bằng Death Sword. Sang hiệp 2, Death Sword bị chặn bởi Kikai Hei Galleus, Keshin của thủ môn Mnnouzaka. Cuối hiệp 2, Tsurugi đã triệu hồi keshin của mình, Kensei Lancelot và đánh bại Galleus, gỡ hòa 2 đều cho Raimon. thumb|left|200px|Tsurugi sau khi ghi bànTrong trận Teikoku (GO), lúc đầu thì Tsurugi quyết định không tham gia nhằm để cho Raimon thua và để chi Yuuchi, anh trai cậu có tiền để phẫu thuật. Nhưng sau khi cậu thấy anh mình đã khóc khi biết rằng Tsurugi đã "phản bội bóng đá", Tsurugi đã quyết định tham gia vào hiệp 2. Nhờ sự động viên của Tenma, Tsurugi đã hoàn tất được kỹ năng chiến thuật Ultimate Thunder và giúp Tenma ghi bàn. Sau đó, cậu đã cố tình đá trái bóng bay lên trời cho Shinsuke ghi bàn thắng thứ 2. Cuối cùng, Tsurugi sử dụng Death Drop và ghi bàn ấn định tỉ số 3-2 cho Raimon. Trong trận chung kết với Kaiou, Tsurugi đã ghi liền 2 bàn thắng đầu tiên của Raimon bằng Death Drop, giúp Raimon thắng chung cuộc 4-3 và bước vào giải quốc gia Holy Road. Sau đó, đến trận đấu đầu tiên với Gassan Kunimitsu, Tsurugi sử dụng Lost Angel và ghi bàn thắng ấn định tỉ số 3-2 cho Raimon, đánh bại kỹ năng keshin Gigantic Bomb của thủ môn Hyoudou Tsukasa. thumb|210px|Shindou và Tsurugi đồng ý với FubukiỞ Tập 25, huấn luyện viên của Hakuren (GO) và cũng là đối thủ kế tiếp của họ, Fubuki Shirou đã đến Raimon và nhờ họ giúp đỡ nhằm giải thoát Hakuren khỏi bàn tay của Fifth Sector. Tsurugi cùng những người khác đã đồng ý, và cậu đã tham gia tập luyện chiến thuật mới của họ, Double Wing. Đến hiệp 2 của trận đấu, sau khi Double Wing thành công, Tsurugi đã sử dụng Lost Angel và ghi bàn thắng thứ 2 cho Raimon. Sau đó ở hiệp 2 trận đấu với Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), Tsurugi được chuyển sang vị trí tiền vệ nhằm đánh lừa hàng thủ của đối phương, cậu chuyền bóng cho Nishiki triệu hồi Keshin của mình và ghi bàn cho Raimon. Trong hiệp 2 trận tứ kết với Genei Gakuen, Tsurugi làm theo mệnh lệnh của huấn luyện viên Kidou, cậu sử dụng Death Drop ngay sát phía trước chiếc bumper và ghi bàn trước khi thủ môn dự bị của Genei Gakuen kịp phản ứng. Sau đó ở cuối trận đấu, khi mà Genei Gakuen đã đổi thủ môn, Tsurugi sử dụng Lost Angel và đánh bại kỹ năng Keshin Lucky Dice của cậu ta, ghi bàn thắng ấn định tỉ số 4-3 cho Raimon. Đến trận bán kết với Arakumo Gakuen ở tập 39, Tsurugi cũng đã ghi 2 bàn thắng cho Raimon, một bàn bằng Lost Angel và một bàn thứ hai bằng Keshin kết hợp Matei Gryphon, giúp Raimon chiến thắng và được tiến vào chung kết. thumb|left|200px|Tsurugi và những người khác sau khi nghe tin. Tuy nhiên, niềm vui của Raimon kéo dài không được bao lâu. Sau khi trận đấu kết thúc Shindou đã đột ngột ngã xuống sân và bất tỉnh, cậu được mọi người đưa vào bệnh viện và phải làm phẫu thuật. Tsurugi và tất cả mọi người đã bàng hoàng khi biết tin Shindou không thể tham gia trận chung kết. Tuy nhiên, hlv Endou đã trở về và chỉ định cho Tenma trở thành đội trưởng.thumb|200px|Tsurugi luyện tập Ở tập 41, Tsurugi một mình đi gặp Gouenji, cậu đã tập luyện một cách cực nhọc dưới sự giám sát của Gouenji. Và sau đó, Tsurugi cùng Tenma đã luyện tập một kỹ năng sút kết hợp mới, phát triển lên từ kỹ năng huyền thoại Fire Tornado của Gouenji. Hiệp một trận chung kết với Seidouzan, nhờ ý tưởng của Tenma mà Raimon đã có thể háo giải thành công lối chơi khó chịu của Seidouzan, và Tsurugi sử dụng Death Drop ghi một bàn thắng cho Raimon. Thế nhưng sang hiệp 2, đối thủ của Raimon bỗng dưng đổi thành Dragonlink. Tất cả 11 thành viên của Dragonlink đều có Keshin, và họ đã nhanh chóng áp đảo Raimon với sức mạnh choáng váng của mình. Tệ hơn, Tenma đã có một quyết định sai lầm khi bảo mọi người sử dụng Keshin của mình để đọ lại với Keshin của đối thủ, vì vậy tất cả bọn họ nhanh chóng bị xuống sức.thumb|left|200px|Tsurugi và Nishiki kiệt sức Tsurugi sử dụng Lost Angel nhưng đã thất bại trước kỹ năng Keshin King Fire, sau đó cậu sử dụng Keshin của mình nhiều lần để đấu với các Keshin của Dragonlink, và kết cục là cậu cũng bị kiệt sức như những người khác. May mắn thay, khi mọi chuyện tưởng chừng như đã vô vọng thì Shindou đã có mặt tại sân vận động, cậu giúp Tenma lấy lại ý chí và vực dậy cả đội bóng. Sau những đợt tấn công liên tiếp không ngừng, Raimon đã có bàn thắng nhờ kỹ năng sút Fire Tornado DD của Tsurugi và Tenma. Cuối cùng, Tsurugi phát triển Death Drop lên mức G3 để tạo một cú sút nối với ''Shin'' Mach Wind của Tenma, một lần nữa đánh bại King Fire và ghi bàn thắng ấn định tỉ số 5-4 cho Raimon, giúp họ chiến thắng và bước lên bục vinh quang. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi được sắp đặt để xuất hiện trong Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon nơi mà cậu ấy mặc bộ đồng phục Raimon, áo khoác và áo thun có số của cậu ấy và xuất hiện cùng Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Endou Mamoru và một số thành viên mới của Raimon. Kỹ năng Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Devil Burst' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' (Mixi Max) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kensei Lancelot ' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin kết hợp Inazuma Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Chiến thuật *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Yuuichi ảo) *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Mixi Max tốt nhất *'MIMAX Okita Souji' **'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'MIMAX Hakuryuu' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' **'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' *'MIMAX Hayabusa Hideki' **'SK Slim Range' *'MIMAX Namikawa Rensuke' **'SK Ikemen UP!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Câu nói *"Problem? It seems your really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then show me your soccer!" (To Tenma) *''"That's annoying, you know? A guy like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer!" (To Tenma) *"I have a proposal, how about a match against me?"'' (To Tenma) *''"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!"'' (To Tenma) Thông tin thêm *Tsurugi có nhiều điểm giống với Gouenji về vị trí và tính cách đối với bóng đá lúc đầu. Cũng là lý do liên quan đến bóng đá và anh em (Trường hợp của Tsurugi liên quan đến anh trai, trong khi Gouenji là em gái). **Cậu và anh trai cậu cũng là những fan hâm mộ của Gouenji. *Tsurugi có thói quen đút tay vào túi quần, kể cả lúc thực hiện Death Sword hay triệu hồi Keshin của mình. *Họ của cậu (Tsurugi) nghĩa là "Thanh kiếm"(Sword), và giống như Death Sword và Kensei Lancelot. *Tsurugi là nhân vật đầu tiên trong cả series ghi một bàn thắng dội lưới nhà. *Cậu cùng với anh trai có một bài hát nhân vật là Onaji Yume wo Miteru. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Lửa Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Raimon GO Thể_loại:Kuro no Kishidan Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1 Thể_loại:SEED Thể_loại:Người sử dụng Keshin Thể_loại:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính